Frozen Sparks
by fleurily
Summary: A cold day doesn't make up for the heated tempers of the Noah household.


The temperature dropped drastically several weeks before Thanksgiving, giving no warning until the leaves withered to autumn overnight and the frost crept across the windowpanes in the early morning hours. Tiki had been planning to leave for Spain once the sun had risen, but one glance into the frigid outdoors had convinced him that remaining home for a few more days would be a wise decision. Even the twins and Rhode were slowed down by the weather, staying in bed until noon and only appearing when the smell of breakfast drifted through the house and summoned the family to the kitchen.

Tiki was heating a pot for coffee when Jasdebi shivered down the stairs in their flannel footie pajamas, some garish monstrosities of fashion the Earl had purchased for them. There was likely no chance that they would have been wearing them under normal circumstances, but they were the only things warm enough for venturing out into the cold house and much warmer than the twins' usual attire. Jasdero had his hair pulled back in a loose braid, makeup cleaned off and giving the light blue seem all the more fitting. Debitt's mint green outfit was almost comical, but Tiki kept his opinion to himself, just watching the water and humming softly. The twins were both less frightening without their getup, simply disgruntled teenagers. They poked and pawed at each other as they slid into the kitchen chairs, muttering about annoyances and nonsense that was forgotten the instant breakfast was placed before them. Bacon and eggs with hot chocolate was obviously more than enough to please them, since it was impossible to roughhouse while wolfing down food like underfed puppies. Tiki simply sipped at his coffee, shivering slightly as the warmth spread through his chilled frame. They needed better heating in this house, he mused, but the odds of it actually happening were slim to none. The Earl enjoyed the fact that they would all gather to the den in winter's coldest hours, cuddling up around the roaring hearth and draping themselves over the furniture in an attempt to stay warm. If the whole house was heated, they'd all be locked in their rooms all the time... They weren't much of a family in the way of companionship, after all. Tiki glanced up as Debitt snarled something, smirking softly as the Noah did a little burned-tongue jig in his seat.

"You're supposed to be careful." He wasn't scared to admit how amusing he found the boy's eager mistake, but Debitt obviously didn't find it funny.

"Fuck you! Nobody said it was that damn hot, it's not safe for anyone to drink that shit!" The words were thick, betraying the injury to his mouth even as he hissed and spat like an angry cat. Tiki's benign smile was obviously all the more infuriating to Debitt, because the instant he went for another taste of his coffee, a piece of bacon came flying across the table, soaring through Tiki's head as the older Noah evenly stared at the boy. Jasdero was giggling rather inanely, rocking back and forth in his chair as if he were at a wonderfully entertaining show, but the sparks flying across the table were obviously trapped between the dark-haired occupants. Tiki was obviously plotting some return attack, but after a few minutes he simply stood up and walked toward the den, coffee still in hand and Debitt's mug of hot chocolate being picked up on the way.

"Where the hell are you going?!" The twins seemed equally puzzled by his sudden exit, though Debitt's protest was the loudest. "You admitting I win?!"

Tiki's expression was as smug as his tone as he called over his shoulder, setting down his drinks and getting the fireplace ready for a fresh blaze. "If you call finding a brick wrapped in paper under the tree on Christmas 'winning', then I suppose I am. I'm winning either way, though." Debitt's angry silence filled the moment of pause as Tiki arranged the wood in the hearth, continuing as he reached for the matches on the mantle. "I won't have to pay for the toys I was going to buy you, after all"


End file.
